


In Our Lifetimes

by carmen_sandyeggo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Promptio Week, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: Seven Themes for Promptio week.





	1. Light Up the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: In The Dark/In The Light
> 
> While the duo sit in the dark, it's Prompto who shines a little bit of light in Gladio's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Uhhh, yes....angst? Idk

During the many years of Noct's disappearance were trying times. Ten years. Ten years of night. Small cities far and few provided their own light with small running generators. It was Lestallum everyone wanted to live worry free of daemons. However, everyone knew the city was severely overpopulated, and draining the main source of energy at the power plant.

But if you were a Hunter? Hunters had their many ways of survival against daemons-- giving them an edge to survive. Protections spells, developing many different types of specialized lights, and even learning about the little nasties to defest them effeciently. Life was too easy to get by.

Not to mention, folks were still paying handsomely to eradicate as many daemons as possible around; especially in the small, damn near defenceless, towns. Depending on the job, it was more of a charity service than collecting someone's hard earned salary. Bartering became quite popular in rural areas that suffered economically.

But for Gladio and Prompto, they had no worries regarding how they would get by on a day to day basis. They had their charming ways to get what they needed, to get their jobs done, and help however they could.

The little things truly meant everything during this time-- nothing was wasted, anger was rarely expressed, and appreciation was extended in every way possible. They made the best of what they had. With their playful banter, there was rarely a dull moment.

They had their hard days of course. Mostly emotionally and mentally rather than physically. Prompto still had nightmares about him being tortured by Ardyn. Gladio goes through waves of guilt for losing Noct. And they both knew Ignis was going through depression regarding the Prince-- which he chose to handle alone...wherever he may be...

Days like those are handled delicately with care. Even more so because it was just the two of them. And when either of them gets deep in their thoughts, and that reminder comes into play, reality really sets in heavy on their hearts.

 

 

"H-hey Prom?" Gladio says deeply in his lovers ear. He has the blonde close to his chest, resting at a haven near a hunt they completed a few hours ago.

"Hm?" The other softly hums, shifting impossibly closer into Gladio's chest.

"I uh," he swallows, trying his best to remain collected. "I'm really glad you came on the road with us,"

Prompto lifts his head to look at Gladio-- eyes studying his face in the dim light from the fire just outside of their tent. "Whaddya mean, Gladdy?"

"I mean," Gladio has to look away from the blonde. Seeing his concerned face made it harder to express what was on his mind-- sighing and mentally kicking himself to just get on with it. "I mean exactly what I said. M'glad you came along for the ride,"

Okay, time to pull out the knife and cut open this onion. Prompto props himself up on one elbow, bringing Gladio's face back to look him in the eyes. "I get that. But, where did that come from?"

Gladio rolls his eyes, "You know what I'm trying to say,"

"Uh, no. I don't. What's up babe? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

Gladio sighs again, shifting around and avoiding eye contact once more. "I dunno," he says, scratching the top of his head, "I guess I...'ve been thinking about us, and how much I appreciate you now than I did before. Ya know, when you were just a loud, happy go lucky, goofball of a kid,"

Prom smiles, patiently waiting for the large teddy bear of a man to finish his train of thought.

He shrugs, "I...Gods, I don't even know what I'm trying to say," he groans, frustrated with himself for thinking about this very thing for ages, and now suddenly he can't say the thing he wants to say!

A gentle hand rests on his chest, "It's okay. Take your time," Prompto encourages, rubbing his thumb over the large scar on the larger man's tattooed breast.

Gladio inhales deeply, letting his too active of a brain to settle down as he breathes out slowly. 

"You make everything better," he finally says.

"You make _everything_ , better," he emphasizes.  "You're so happy and positive-- even when your complaining you say the stupidest fucking things to make a shitty situation better. Even with your own daemons, you still dig deep to seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. The glass is always half full with you-- or to you. I'm just serious and all business. But you? You're," he shakes his head, struggling to find what to say next.

"You're amazing. You're more than that but I don't know how else to explain it. But you are. Amazing. And, I'm so fucking happy and grateful Noct found you as a friend. That he brought you in. That you stuck around even though I gave you a lot of shit. That you came knowing the risks we were at. That you _stayed_ and helped. That...you gave us a chance," his voice dies down at the last bit. 

Prom can tell Gladio is trying to keep it together. It clearly has been eating him up for a long, _long_ time. This was about as equal, if not worse, than losing Noct. Gladio was always careful not to let his emotion interfere with his opinions. And he for damn sure didnt let anyone see him cry. Prompto rubs his boyfriend's arm, attempting to help soothe him to continue.

"Everything. Everything that ever happened, you were there. And you kept it together for all of us. After Altissia-- Iggy....Noct losing Luna...when I--" Gladio stops. His jaw flexes as he continues to fight and shove his emotions back down. 

"When I...shoved, you. That was the last thing I did before you went missing. Me-- putting my hands on you, over a stupid heartless shouting match I had with Noct,"

His eyes are red and glossy, staring hard at the little space between them. 

"I still don't forgive myself for what I said, for what I did, for how I acted afterward. And you still-- _still_ \-- kept it together. E-even when Ardyn tortured you, you smiled when you saw us. And that night, you held me tight. You still haven't let me apologize for it. And you," Glafio chuckles a bit, "You were just glowing, being with us again."

Gladio looks up at the tent ceiling, imagining all the things he just said floating in the air around them.

"You worry so much about us, what we think of you, and how to make us happy. How can you be so selfless? We dont deserve you're forgiving, loving self. I know I don't. Not with what we have," Gladio wipes the trickled tears off his cheeks, smearing the snot away from his nose.

"It had to be exhausting to be optimistic and to be a literal ray of sunshine all this time. Even now, with how much the world has gone to total shit. I don't know how you do it. But Six, I am fucking blessed to have you for all of it,"

Gladio looks at the tents entrance, staring at the dying fire. His jaw goes slack, and his brows furrow in thought.

"You have been there for everyone is the darkest times. And not once have we been there for you-- like _really_ show you how much you belonged, or what you meant to us. After Noct-- seeing how hurt you were when Ignis left us, I sat there and let you suffer. And I only made it worse, by brushing it off all together and moving on-- skull dragging you with me. But what did you do? Just went for the fucking ride, and hoped for the best."

Gladio's bloodshot eyes finally lock on with Prom's; pain, sorrow, and regret burning brightly in the Amber irises.

"Even know, burdening you with my petty bullshit for you to listen to...you are a bigger man than I will ever be. And I love you for that. For a what you are and aren't. If there's one thing I want to do for you, it's to shine a little light for you."

 

Prompto was speechless. Hearing his lovers confession was...difficult. He never gave much thought about how or why his friends acted like 'this', or said 'that'. Being the goofy friend he wanted to be, and in his nature, he let it go. It's just how it was with them he supposed. To Prompto, his feelings or opinions were insignificant to the roles and responsibilities of the noble. Who the fuck was he to even compare?

But to hear this and be spoon fed how much he dealt with? Being forced to see the bigger picture of just how important he was to be the glue to the team-- stretched, thinned, and snapped together again?

"Gladdy, I," Prompto started, clearing his throat when it cracked just slightly. "Gladdy, I-- I'm sorry for not knowing,"

"Don't apologize--"

"No, listen. I'm sorry for not knowing how you've felt all these years. I really am. But, you have to know that I've never held a grudge against you, or anyone else for that matter. I was, am, and always will be at your disposal,"

"Prom it's not like th--" Prompto sits up and caresses Gladio's face with both hands.

"Stop. Just, stop...you need to know I will never, ever, take anything negative true to heart from you. Or Ignis. Or Noct. Or anyone else I care about. I'm here. For whatever it is you need, I'm here. I _want_ to be here. Always have. And if you'll let me, I always will. If you're seeking forgiveness, you need it from yourself. 'Cause I sure as hell didn't hold it against you. And I don't today. I want my life to be filled with love and happiness. Our world is too cruel to not have it. Do you understand, Gladio?"

The two men stare at each other for a moment, letting the words float around and sink in. 

Prompto kisses Gladio slowly after he nods.

Foreheads pressed together, they look deeply through the windows to their souls.

"Don't let your stupid regrets and doubts cloud and shit on my rays of love. Y'got that?"

 

With heavy weights lifted off Gladio's shoulders, they remained hand in hand through the rest of their days. Lighting their own darkness, and embracing the light which graced them, years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like all that cheese on your fries.


	2. Wild Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Exploration/Mythical Creatures
> 
> Traveling and documenting their adventures, Survivalist Gladio and Photographer Prompto make discoveries only people who live for adventure cpuld make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: some Fluff? Implied sexual content
> 
> I really don't know how to tag

They had met in Cleigne, exploring the Rock of Ravatogh, to be exact. Gladio seeking to rock climb and camp over the famous volcano. And Prompto looking for his next magazine spread.

It was Gladio who ran into the blonde. Coming up on camp after a long day's travel, Gladio had realized he wasn't alone up on the volcanic mountain-- if the extra gear scattered around hinted him so.

Dropping his own belongings, he wandered a bit around the site to see if he could spot his unexpected company. I say this because, when he stopped at the small shop down below, no one really mentioned any other person intending to makes travels like him.

With the sun nearly ready to set, he spotted a tuff of blonde hair behind some rocks. Much like a...chocobo? What on Eos was a chocobo doing all the way out here? A rental wandering a bit too far? 

Careful not to make any loud and sudden noises, Gladio made his way down the pathway to follow the bird-- hoping it'd come with him, before it was made out of a snack for some beastly creature.

But what Gladio approached wasn't a chocobo-- but it was a boy. Another male, a lot smaller and younger looking than he. Was he-- was he taking pictures? Getting a closer look, the blonde was straddling the edge of a drop off in to a large nest.

The brunette watched the other taking pictures furiously, popping in another memory card without taking his eyes off the prize. What the prize was---

A half step forward and Gladio froze. It was a Zu, placing her eggs up high in the nest the male was dangling above.

He didn't know he moved. He didn't. He was a Glaive for 15 years, now a professional hunter and survivalist. He didn't make these rookie mistakes.

The shift of dirt and gravel under his boots alerted both the Zu and the blonde, snapping their attention at the man. The younger man reached out his hand, signalling him to stay still. Gladio watched as younger man looked back slowly at the gigantic bird, staying as calm as possible. He removed himself from the ledge, still snapping pictures blindly with one hand, and the other rummaged around a bag nearby, never taking his eyes off the Zu.

A slab of meat was pulled out and given to the beast. She sniffed it warily, unsure if she should trust this human in feeding her. "Come on girl, I brought it just for you. Take it," the blonde crooned. Gladio didn't know what the bird could've done to let the younger man know she would accept the treat, but it was thrown in the air for her to snap and capture with her beak.

Dragging his bag to retreat, the blonde carefully walks backwards to leave the Zu be. Gladio is gently grabbed and pulled back to return to camp and the younger passes by him.

Rounding the pathway, both men stop and collapse in the dirt-- both clearly shook, wide eyed and, grateful for escaping potential death.

Huffing through the adrenalin, the blonde looks at the stranger. "You seriously almost got us both killed," he said.

"I didn't-- I...sorry" was all Gladio could muster up to say.

"What were you doing back there anyway?"

Gladio looks at the younger man, and I swear on everything Holier than the Six, Gladio forgot how to speak when he looked at him.

Big blue eyes, freckles, and pink lips. Gods he was gorgeous. Nevermind the dirt and sweat-- he was fucking cute. Even his voice made him all that much more adorable.

"Uh, you okay there big guy? You still in shock?"

Gladio blinks. "What?"

"I asked what you doing back there,"

"Oh. Right," Gladio says, clearing his throat. "I just uh-- I saw gear up at camp and wondered where the other person was. Since it was getting dark, and daemons come out at night-- even up here-- I looked around nearby. And I saw what I thought was a chocobo--"

"A chocbo?"

"Yea,"

"What the f-- what would a chocobo be doing all the way out here?"

"Well that's what I thought. I saw your hair sticking out behind some rocks and I followed."

The younger man's jaw drops. "You sayin' my hair looks like a chocobo?" He asked seriously.

Looking at it now...well, yea it did. With a raised brow and not too sure of what to say look, Gladio shrugs one shoulder.

The younger male laughs out loud, running his hand through his golden locks. "Well, lucky for you, I just so happen to love chocobos. So I won't take any offense to that,"

Gladio snorts, shaking his head. "I'm Prompto, by the way," he hears the blonde say, sticking out his hand.

"Gladio," they shake hands a bit firmly, but hold each other for just a moment before Prompto pulls away nervously. 

"We should probably get to camp," he says, getting on his feet.

Their walk back, Prompto went through the hundreds, if not thousands, of pictures he took of the Zu. There were some Prompto seemed to be displeased with, and others he wished were just a millisecond faster in getting the perfect shot.

As soon as they returned, Prompto made his way to his stuff, ripping out all of his belongings before finding what he needed. He transferred all of his photos on his laptop and stored them in this 'cloud' in addition to. He made quick work of making folders to save his best works, and copied those same shots into another folder for his monthly submission.

Gladio stole a few glances of the peppy chocobo as he set up his space. He had no idea what the other was doing, but it was cute to see how passionate Prompto was about his hobby, or whatever it was he was doing in a hurry.

 

They both pitch in for tonight's dinner, sharing what they had in their packs. Neither of them were necessarily skilled in cooking, but with the two of them combined they managed just fine (better than what they had been doing alone).

"So, what brings you up here?" Prompto asks, stretched out on the engraved ground.

"Rock climbing," Gladio answers, taking one last final bite of his food.

"That's cool. That a hobby of yours?"

"Kinda," Gladio wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I do it when I can. Other than that, I just trekk around,"

Prompto looks at him curiously, "So you just travel around? For fun?"

"Yea I guess you could say that. I really like the outdoors and what not," Gladio says nonchalantly.

"So you have a lot of survival tricks up your sleeve, huh? I just know some basics,"

"It all comes with experience,"

"And how much experience do you have?"

Gladio chokes on air. It wasn't the way Prompto asked that question. It wasn't even the way he looked at him when saying it. Nope. None. None of it... oh come on, let the man be.

"Um," Gladio hesitates for some reason. "Well, I was a Glaive for a while. And being a Glaive, you learn a lot of skills, such as survival, hunting, weaponry...stuff like that,"

Prompto hums, truly impressed. He knew the other man was older than him. But something about knowing how much life experience he's had already was...attractive. They quite possibly might have a lot in common-- which, didn't excite Prompto by the slightest bit. Because why would it?...

 

After a few days stay at Rock Ravatogh, the two men couldn't bring themselves to say one didn't want to part with the other, or good-bye for that matter. So they just, kinda, humped it to the next town together.

 

And the next town.

 

And the next town.

 

And the next one after that.

 

Gladio learned Prompto was actually a pretty successful photographer, and submitted a wide variety of photos to multiple magazines to feature his work in their monthly topics. Prompto loved capturing real time moments, and found them best while traveling around. Even though he was a bit of a princess when it came to bedding down, he was quite skillful than he gave himself credit for.

As they travelled, Gladio continued to teach the younger man how to live off the land, how to hunt, and even how to slay daemons (should he ever encounter one, or take on a hunt to collect Gil). Gladio even bought the kid a Colt 45. And while Prompto was being taught these new methods, he documented everything. Everything.

Prom recorded their hikes, wild encounters, and whatever Gladio thought was a useful tip to learn. And of course, pictures were to follow. Prompto even taught the big guy how to operate his equipment, should he see something he wanted to take pictures for himself and what not.

Prompto thought it would be cool to start their own vlog channel, just for funsies. And to no one's surprise, they were a hit. What was meant to be a reflection of their time together became something entirely different. Popular to many adventurous and hunting junkies-- even attracting t.v. stations, outdoor shop sponsors, and others in the liking. Viewers loved them and enjoyed what they did. Their videos were worth to wait for weeks on end (since they would spend a month on the road, and stay in a hotel for a week to relax, edit, and submit everything).

The pair worked well together. Any stranger could tell that much.

 

If. Only. They. Would. Just. !!!!!!

 

The tension between the men was obvious. But because one was stubborn and the other was incredibly shy, it was never brought up.

Until, one faithful day...

 

Prompto was always up for a legendary challenge; to capture a rare creature on film. And this time, it was one of a Pegasus. Apparently they enjoyed the spring waters near Callatein's Plunge; over the waterfall and around the large lake.

The trip was easier to make coming south of The Myrlwoods, rather than scaling the plunge itself and finding no other groove path to follow.

Gladio got a tip that some people who claimed they had seen the Pegasus, swore they only appear during overcast weather right after rainfall.

Well Gods damn that was awfully specific. 

Looks like they'll be spending their days there for a bit longer than anticipated. 

Which of course neither minded. 

 

Days were spent accordingly. The two split up to see if they could gather any tracking clues to where the majestic creature spent most of their time, as well as taking note of other animals in the shared space.

They heavily relied on weather forecasts; hoping for crappy weather. The sooner and frequent, the better the chances of spotting the winged horse.

At times when Prompto grew frustrated and impatient (a rare thing to happen all together), Gladio comforted the younger male; encouraging him not to give up and keep at it. There was no pressure to go through with the whole idea-- it was a mere challenge. A challenge not to be taken seriously. It was all for bragging rights anyway...

But time after time it rained and ceased, nothing proved the creature was roaming about. No matter how quiet they were, or how long they stayed in one spot, or even scoping out with binoculars-- nothing.

 

"I think we should call it quits," the young blonde suggested after nearly spending a month and a half in the marsh.

Gladio nodded, "Sure that's what you want?"

Prompto sighed, "Yeeea. I mean, it's been fun but, I think we should take this show overseas. Go to Neflheim, Accordo-- see all of Eos, ya know?"

Gladio found it reasonable. They had been talking about expanding their travels recently. He had never been to Neflheim, where Prompto is originally from. The snowy tundra would be a first in his books.

"Alright. We'll pack it up tomorrow and head to Lestallum for a good while."

 

The following morning bored an annoying mist of rain and dark clouds above. 

Looking outside, a pull tugged at Gladio's stomach; urging him outside once more before they made way Southeast. 

"Hey Prom?"

"Yea?"

"I think we should look one more time,"

"Nah. I wanna get outta here,"

"C'mon. Just one more time. If we don't find the anything, I'll pack up everything myself."

Prompto entertained the idea for a moment.

"...Alright. What could it hurt?"

With full batteries and camera at the ready, they set foot out in the marsh once more; heading towards the areas they predicted would most likely embrace the Pegasus for healthy feeding and a calm setting.

Gladio let his instinct lead the way. The feeling grew more and more the closer they approached the surveyed areas.

"Gladio slow down! I'll trip and eat shit at this r--" Prompto runs into Gladio, who's frozen in place. Before Prompto could even ask what the hell the large man stopped for, he looked ahead and he too, froze.

There it was. There _they_ were, rather. Seven winged steads gnawing on tall grass.

Breath taking. They were so beautiful. Whites  blacks and reds mingling about, unaware of company just a few yards away.

Gladio guided Prompto down to rest on a fallen tree, using it as leverage to continue their recordings and snap as many photos as they could.

"Oh em gee you guys. Look what we found. That's right, not one, not two, not even three, but _seven_ Pegasus. Gods...Gladio can you believe this?" Prompto whispered to the camera, zooming in to give each horse a glamour shot.

Luckily the camera Prompto had was a split view foe dual recording action-- one for the front and one for self recording (or the selfie camera as Prom referred it). Gladio took over of recording their finding while Prompto took pictures like a mad man.

"To think we were gonna leave today and not see these beauties...man am I glad we got out here," Gladio said aloud. "So, we're up here, North of Callatein's Plunge Lake. As you can see," Gladio quickly pans the camera above him to record the sky, "its overcast. Just stopped raining not even 5 minutes ago. And here they are. Just...grazing away."

Prompto dared to get closer for a different angle. One of them spotted him, flicking its tail casually. Immediately he made himself smaller, showing he was no threat to them. Unfazed, the creature continued to eat, walking around a bit to find more tall grass.

Retreating back to Gladio, Prom insisted they take a selfie together with the gorgeous beasts as background, before the opportunity dissolved.

The camera continued to roll for about 15 more minutes before the herd wandered off to who knows where.

The older man and young teen watched them as they left with amazement on their faces.

They were at a loss for words as they looked at each other bright eyed and ear to ear grins on their faces.

"That was amazing," Prompto said breathlessly, taking short breathes of excitement to settle his beating heart.

Gladio took in how beautiful and happy Prompto looked from the sighting. To think many of his favorite memories and experiences all involved this kid right in front of him was just...beyond him.

"Glad you came?" Gladio asked gently, trying not to change the current mood between them.

Prompto nodded, licking his lips, looking over the rugged features of the other man.

Neither one knew what exactly made them gravitate towards each other but, they soon found the others lips-- sharing a gentle, long over due, kiss.

Prompto drops the camera carelessly in exchange for being in the larger man's lap, crushing his lips eagerly against Gladio's soft, full ones.

The older man doesn't miss the little moan coming from the younger man when he wraps his thick arms around his small waist, pulling him in closely. And with that small noise of approval, the heavy chains that restrained him all this time, snapped.

Gladio places Prompto on his back, towering of him as he quickly tugs here and there to free themselves of their clothes, gasping questions of consent, and feverish nods of want.

 

It would be until they reached the hotel several days later, that the forgotten camera on the woodland ground-- and it's ingenious dual recording feature-- captured a perfect first 'home movie'-- which, of course, would be edited out and saved elsewhere for more private eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess if you [yell at me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/carmensandyeggo), I might elaborate what happened in the marsh.


	3. One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Betrayal/Dessert
> 
> Whose to blame for the use of dessert played in betrayal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: humor, playful betrayal, diet restrictions, idk

It was Gladio's cheat day.

After sticking to a strict diet for a month, he was going to reward himself with something sweet to eat. He earned it, damn it. And he didn't care if Prompto's angry, fasting diet would sneer and hiss at the very sight of the forbidden treat.

Gladio can hear the annoyed voice of Prompto nagging him about it already.

'You've gone this far to not eating junk-- why can't you just keep it that way?'

Or

'Well I'm dieting too, it would tempt me to break from it' 

Blah. Blah. Fucking, BLAH.

Gladio suffered enough with the meal preps he forced himself to eat. He wasn't going to suffer with his boyfriend's meal plan too. The cute twink did nothing but cardio. He loved him to death, but fuck-- his health goals were almost opposite of what Gladio aimed for.

Chocolate cake was the one thing, the only thing, Gladio caved in for. Even if it meant going behind his lovers back just to get a taste. 

 

Hearing the front door open and slam, Prompto knew his bulking boyfriend was home. "Hey babe," he called out. He heard the other man hang his keys, toe off his shoes, and rearrange a plastic shopping bag in his hand before stepping in the home further.

"Hey baby," Gladio sighed, kissing the blonde.

"Whatchya got there?" Prompto asked.

Gladio hesitated. "Uh, just a snack I picked up," he told truthfully...sort of.

Prompto hummed, continuing to play on his phone.

That is-- until he heard a plastic lid pop off.

No..that couldn't be--

"God damn it babe!" Prompto yelled, seeing the individual dessert packaging on the table.

Gladio froze, wide eyed and panicked. He shoved the slice of double chocolate cake in his mouth before the, now angry, blonde took it away from him.

He fought the smaller man off. It was like seeing an owner try to pry their dogs mouth open to see what no-no thing they had in their mouth. 

Chocolate frosting and crumbs clung to the edges of Gladio's mouth, visibly declaring victory (even though the treat wasn't  _enjoyed_ as Gladio had hoped).

"I can't believe you. You _know_ I can't have anything tempting me Gladdy. What the hell," Prompto whined loudly, trying to cover the tummy rumblings sudden craving for the chocolate treat.

Gladio just watched Prom's mouth move, yelling and flapping on and on about whatever he was talking about.

"Couldn't you have eaten in your c--" Prompto's cut off, with Gladio's chocolate covered finger in his mouth.

Eying the bigger man, he can see a clear swipe of chocolate wiped off the corner of his mouth. Which was on his finger. Which was in his mouth. Which was sugar. Which meant-- (hint: cheated diet) ((Yes, only if by a little))

"I haay yoo," Prompto said around the digit, sucking it clean before stomping away.

"Its good right?" Gladio called out, making crumbs fly out onto the table top 

"Its delicious!" The other replied rather angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one, and no thing, should come between you and your cheat day


	4. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Gods
> 
> An Astral Son of the Archaean spends his days watching a particular mortal on Eos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TIIIIIIME :D
> 
> Just imagine this like ancient Greek. Long robes, desert sandals, and the Six as their own Greek Gods.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Gladiolus is a great shield and protector of the Heavens. Known for his heroic battles against Ifrit with the betrayal against the Six, and every attempted attack to breach the All Creators to take higher Thrones.

For years Gladio watched over a particular mortal who walked on Eos, a world created by his Father and other Gods.

In Gladio's opinion, there was no other woman or man like this one. A young man who always stayed cheerful and smiled, no matter how hard life would be for him at times.

He was perfect. Perfectly made with golden hair as bright as the sun, ocean blue eyes, pale skin like that of milk, and lightly dusted freckles scattered throughout his body like starry night skies. He was a God himself in his own way. Prompto, he was named.

Not to mention his kind spirit and loyal prayers of gratitude for his Creators. Prompto always did right by those as he was taught from the Word from Above.

Gladio hoped Prompto wouldn't find anyone to wed years later. Gladio was a bit selfish and wanted the young man for himself. He could take care of him. He would grant him immortality if he wished; live forever by his side.

His Father, the Archaean, warned his son to stay away from him. No matter how much the boy suffered or thrived, Gladio was not to interfere and manipulate his life.

Fine.

...However, that didn't necessarily mean Gladio couldn't comfort the human, right?

Seeing the Prompto cry privately tugged at Gladio's heart strings. He couldn't stand watching over his love being anything but happy.

Although he could never be beside him, Gladio would cast down-- invisible to the naked eye-- and comfort the young man. A warm feeling would spread throughout Prompto's body with the God's light touch; feeling a sense of calm and safety he never felt before.

This happened whenever he felt particularly sad, lonely, and frustrated. But the feeling didn't reserve itself for just those occasions either. In moments of joy, celebration, or achievement, the feeling would return. As if something, or someone, was with him all this time.

But it would prove that Gladio needed more. _Wanted_ , more. His infatuation with the young mortal was getting out of hand. And if he didn't do something about it now, he would surly go mad.

He needed to make proper introductions, and meet him.

The thought was daunting. Disobeying his Father, putting himself at risk of exposure-- the possibility of his feelings not reciprocated. It was not an easy decision to make in the slightest.

But no matter what reason he would come across to not meet Prompto, did not outweigh what his heart yearned.

The perfect time came for Gladio to muster up the courage to cast himself down for a single day. Prompto was alone in the meadow just outside the city where most shepherds took their flocks to graze. No one else was around to disturb or distract either of them should they be invested in one another (due pray everything went well).

With a general idea of how to execute his plan, Gladio left the heavens.

 

 

Prompto sat comfortably under a tree on the highest hill in the meadows. The shade provided just what he had been seeking on this rather warm day. He stared into the distance, appreciating the view.

Out of no where, Prompto felt that familiar calm course through his body, stronger than its ever been.

He rubbed his hands over his biceps, rubbing over the pleasant sensation. He happened to look over his shoulder to see a man walking up the hill. Prompto cocked his head in confusion-- he doesn't recognize him. Nor would he know why or guess for the stranger to be out this far in the meadows.

As he neared, Prompto was able to make out some features of the man. For one, not many men had tattoos. Especially the kind which nearly swallowed them entirely. Or ones resembling an honorable predator of the skies. Two, he had many scars-- battle scars  from what he could assume (he rather not think they were criminally associated). And Third, he was large. Broad shoulders, thick muscles, long black hair. Prompto couldn't put his finger on it, but the man reminded him of someone. Not someone he had met before, but heard of rather. It was on the tip of his tongue, he just knew it.

The outsider took a few more long strides before he stood over him, smiling.

"Beautiful day," He said, voice deep and kind. It shook Prompto to his core. The calm feeling thrived within him, as if it were excited to be in the presence of this person.

Prompto nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice to crack or be too soft to hear. He studied the man closely. Gods, he _knew_ he knew him from somewhere! But--

"Mind if I join you?" The stranger asked, hand gesturing to sit next to him.

Nodding once more, Prompto moved over a bit to accomadate the large man's size to fit under the shade.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," Prompto commented curiously. He continued to wrack his brain for why this man before him looked so familiar.

The man chuckles lightly, deep and throaty, "Well, I'm not really from around here," he explains.

"Where are you from then?"

He shakes his head, "No place you or anyone has been," is all he says.

Prompto hums, "What brings you all the way out here then?"

The man smiles, "I've uh, came to meet someone actually," he says.

"Oh? Who, if you don't mind me asking?"

He leans back against the tree, looking up at the clear skies. "He's about your age. So lind hearted and happy. A bright kid really," he describes, pausing a moment to look at Prompto. "I think you know him quote well,"

The blonde laughed, shaking his head. "No I don't think so,"

"Oh yea? Why's that?"

Prompto shrugs, smiling offhandedly, "I don't have many friends. Or, people I consider friends. De definitely don't have one close enough to know them well,"

The man hums. "I see," he says.

It's quite for a moment, before Prompto asks the man for his name.

He hesitates, but answers him anyway.

"Gladiolus,"

The younger man smiles, "Like the flower," he responds with a wide smile.

"Something like that," the other replies with a small smirk.

"I like that name. It's one of my favorites. Titan has a son named Gl--" and that's when it hit him.

Prompto scrambled to his feet, wide eyed and in disbelief. There was no way, was there?

The other man stood up calmly, looking concerned. "Everything okay?"

Prompto just stood there, mouth open and unable to speak intelligently.

He points at the man's chest, "Y-y-your--"

The taller one cocks a brow, waiting for the other to finish his sentence.

"Oh!" Prompto blurts. He drops to his knees and falls forward, kneeling before the man. How could it take so long for him to recognize him properly? And to top it all off, he looked like a total moron just now!

Gladio squats down, reaching out to lift the younger's face to look at him properly. "What're you doing?"

Prompto adverts his eyes to the ground, "Bowing, my God," he answers.

"Hey, c'mon look at me," Gladio requests softly. Bright blue eyes slowly travel back up to look at him once more. Six he was beautiful. I mean, he knew that when walking up and sitting next to him. But up this close was...breathtaking. 

"So you know who I am," Gladio states, with Prompto nodding obediently.

"Come on, off the ground with you," Gladio instructs. Only the blonde didn't move.

"I don't know what I've done for the Hexatheon to grace a mortal with his presence, but I repent for any wrong doing I may have caused to upset you, my God," the young man says shakily. 

Oh no, this-- this isn't what he wanted to happen.

"Wha- no! No, that's not-- damn it," Gladio exasperated. He pulls the younger up, insisting everything was okay and to please drop the formalities.

"You haven't done anything wrong," he explains. 

Prompto is confused and slowly straightens up from his cowering position. "W...wha?"

"I came to see you, yes. But not for reasons you think,"

Still confused, Prompto clears his throat, "T-then...what are you doing here, Gladiolus?"

Gladio swore on his Father that he could hear music come from the others voice when he said his name.

"Gladio," he corrected.

"Gladio," the other repeated. "Why did you come to see me?"

Gladio took a step closer to the smaller man, his hands asking for his. His skin is softer than he imagined. He watched his things brush over the back of Prompto's hand, hoping looking elsewhere would assist in his confession.

Prompto stares at Gladio, waiting for a reason or explanation for his visit.

"This might...sound weird, but-- I've watched you for a long time, in the Heavens. And...I just," he shrugs, unable to say the words without fear of chasing him away.

"Just _what_ , Gladio?" Prompto asked carefully, unsure of where the God was going with this... _interesting_ visit. But as unsure as he was, he still felt at complete ease. The calm warmth hugging him, assuring him everything was honest, safe, and soon to be rewarding.

With a deep sigh, Gladio continued. "I...fell in love...with you," he said slowly, sounding as if he were walking on eggshells.

Prompto was shocked. This was not what he was expecting. A _God_? A God fell in love, with _him_? It would be laughable to anyone else who just happened to overhear.

However, the inked man stood there, waiting for his reply...

Oh! 

"Uhh," Prompto stalled, "I'm...I..,"

Gladio waited patiently. If he were to be rejected, he would hear it in full.

"I really don't know what to say. This is...are you sure?"

Gladio laughed, "Am I sure that I'm in love with you?"

The other nodded. "Of course I'm in love with you. You're one of the purest and most beautiful of mortals here. I spend my days with you," Gladio confessed.

"I've been with you this whole time. In sadness, in anger, happiness-- everything. I've comforted you against warning from my Father. I'm the reason you feel the way you do right now and all those countless times before,"

 

Wait...

 

"What do you mean by that?" Prompto asked. There was no way the God meant he was responsible for this-- this-- weird sense of warm and calm and what not. Not now. Not like before.  It just  couldn't be true. Because if it were, then it would mean that the Gladiolus, Hexatheons Shield and Protector, son of Titan, the Archaean, was in love with an orphaned, unimportant, mortal.

Now piecing it together, it truly did sound ridiculous.

"Just before I came to you, you felt a sudden rush of calm and warmth. It's thrumming in your veins now-- stronger than its ever been, right?"

Damn. He was right on the money.

Prompto cleared his throat, looking down at his hands which were still held in the other's. "Well...you're not _wrong_ , but,"

"But what?"

"I don't get it. Why me? I'm no one special. I'm just me," he said sadly.

Gladio stepped in closer, truly towering over his beautiful mortal. He reached for his face, tucking a lock of golden hair behind his ear.

"Yea you are. It's because it you that you're special...to me," he replied softly.

He cupped Prompto's delicate cheek with his large hand, looking deep into his eyes. "Will you let me show you? Show you just how much I love you?"

The young blonde audibly gulped, clearly nervous regarding just how the Gladio the God was going to display his love for him.

With the smallest movements of a nod, Gladio brought forward his other hand, holding Prompto's face gingerly.

His eyes took their time to roam over the delicate features on Prompto's face. He smiled as his heart swelled with happiness-- not only seeing his love in the flesh, but to touch, hold, and even smell him was overwhelming. 

His mortal's freckles mostly dusted from one cheek to the other; heavily spotted on his nose, and faded user his eyes and beneath his cheeks. His long eyelashes vurled at the tips, and were a bit darker than his hair. Hos top lip was a bit thin, but still perfectly pink and pouty as a whole.

"You're so beautiful...it's as if Shiva sculpted you from clay herself...perfectly made, just for me..." Gladio whispered, his amber eyes following his thumbs brushing over the blonde's bottom lip.

Prompto could have sworn his heart skipped a few beats. Gladio's words were said with such meaning. It was romantic. Poetic. Truly spoken with love...

The taller man's gaze brought Prompto into a small trance. The way he was holding him, looking at him with want-- he leaned in closer, silently telling the God to kiss him.

"Can I kiss you?" Gladio asked, just to be sure based off Prompto's small gestures.

"Please," he gasped, parting his lips as a sign to embrace the other.

Gladio licked his lips anxiously, and leaned in; planting his lips on Prompto's soft ones.

The once warm, calm tingling which ran through Prompto instantly ignited in a heavy heat, tightly wrapped around his core. As unexpected as it was, it wasn't unpleasant. Prom allowed himself to relax, press his tight, lithe body against the hard, chiseled one.

He could hear the rumble in Gladio's chest, humming in approval from Prompto's physical antics. The vibrating bass of the hum made Prompto whimper a bit-- melting at the fact he made the other man sound off in such a way.

A _sexual_ way.

The thought alone fueled the energy racing through his body and mind. He wanted the immortal man. He wanted to bestow his body before him as a gift for him to consume. It was the love he chased after. His secretive dreams and desires coming true.

Touch. Touch was all Gladio wanted. For his hands and eyes to feast and devour Prompto. After a, action speak louder than words, right?

 

Well...in this case, words were most definitely loud.

 

They had classically started off slow and romantic, gentle touches here and there-- mostly for the young man's sake. Gladio held back entirely so he wouldn't scare him off for his first time. But when the mortal insisted on rougher hands grabbing him? Who was Gladio to deny him?

"Aah, Gladio! Oh my God," Prompto shouted in pleasure, fisting the grass for purchase as Gladio thrusted deeply in his tight soft heat.

The view of Prompto on his back, spread widely, debauched hair, and his beautiful love face made Gladio's rhythm stutter. Even now, he was still in disbelief he was making love to Prompto-- being the first man to see him so intimate and lewd. He loved hearing him. Hearing his name in the sound of a moan, his gasps and whines of pleasure. 

Prompto took the opportunity to tackle the God onto his back, wanting to try something different and bold. Straddling Gladio's hips, he watches his face as he reaches behind to guide the large cock back to his entrance, feeling it twitch it his palm.

They groan in unison as Prom sinks down sharply. He adjusts himself a bit, steadying himself on Gladio's chest, moving his hips experimentally.

Gladio drops his head back against the plush ground, eyes shut and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Prom...ah, damn it," his voice strained, moving his hands down to grab his lovers ass-- helping him lift up and down, to encourage him to keep going. 

And Prompto does. Using his thighs for leverage, Prompto fucks himself on Gladio.

"Nng, Gla- Gladio...Mm, oh Gods-- ah!" Prompto fell forward on Gladio's chest, when he thrusted into him hard enough to lose his balance.

The God rammed into the mortal relentlessly, turning his had to the side to swallow up the sweet sounds coming from his mounted lover. He felt the harsh sting and burn of the other's blunt nails scratch and rake over his pecs.

"Don't stop. I'm-- I'm almost there," Prompto panted, now meeting his movements with Gladio's.

Gladio helped Prompto rise in order to sit properly atop of him, framing his narrow waist with his hands. "Come on beautiful," Gladio encouraged. He wanted to see him come undone, see how Gladio himself can deliver Prom's climax.

The words were enough to motivate the young mortal to go faster, drop down harder.

Prompto chanted 'ah' repeatedly as he drew closer to his orgasm; clenching around the throbbing member, desperately trying to get achieve his release.

With a shout, Prompto came over Gladio's chest. His breath hitched when Gladio began stroking him through his orgasm, milking him dry.

He stilled, granting his body a moments rest to settle his nerves and catch his breath-- which Gladio graciously granted.

But only for a moment.

Gladio held Prompto close, nuzzling his neck, before standing up abruptly, slamming his back into the wide tree for support. He began to chase his own orgasm, thighs slapping against the plush ass he held. 

"Gods you're amazing Prom, hnng...ah, I love you so much," Gladio grunted in his ear, his hair tickling his face.

Prompto wrapped his arms tightly around his thick neck, threading his fingers in the Gods beautiful long black hair. "I, ah! I love you too. I always have," Prompto says.

Gladio turns his face in a bit, confusion clearly on his face.

"I guess you left my mind for my own, hmm? Ah! W-well, hearing y-your mythical tales growing up, I-- fah! Haa~," he locked his ankles together to hang onto Gladio, digging his fingertips into his meaty shoulder.

"I always thought you brave, a-a-and honorable. S-so handsome...I wanted a man like you by my side," Prompto confessed. He teared up a bit, both from sharing his deepest secret and the over stimulation of Gladio expertly rubbing over his prostate.

Admitting such a thing only seemed to make the internal feeling rage mightier, as if it were bringing together their bond.

Hearing this instantly made Gladio come without warning. He slammed hard, stilling as he felt his own hot seed running down his shaft inside the velvet canal. 

Prompto held Gladio, cradling his head as he came down from his passions. He kissed his temples, tasting the sweat on his lips which his God exerted so wonderfully.

They eased down, lying on the ground once more, holding each other.

 

 

"You know," Gladio broke silence, "I want to be with you, for all of time."

Prompto looked up at the immortal, asking for clarification.

"I mean...I want to bring you home. In the Heavens. I could make you a God, if you wanted,"

Prom's jaw drops. A God? Why on Eos would he--

"Of course you don't have to. I could surrender my immortality. Become mortal, and be with you."

Prompto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gladiolus was willing relinquish his Godly status, to become mortal, just to be with him?

Now if that wasn't true love, he didn't know what was.

"W-wait Gladio, ha, I don't think you need to--"

"Prompto, you don't understand. I want to be with you, if you'll have me. Even if that means I leave everything behind me. I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you didn't want to,"

Prompto thought about it. There was not much to consider. He had no one to come home to. No commitments to anyone. He was sure he wouldn't be missed.

But it didn't change the fact that it was still an important decision. What if the Six found him unworthy? What exactly would he represent to Eosians? Did that even matter?

"Stop thinking so loudly," Gladio teased, squeezing the smaller man playfully.

Prompto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just worried I guess,"

"About what?"

He shrugs, "If I'm worthy to stand beside greatness and our creators...what the people would think of me?"

Gladio shakes his head, dismissing his worry. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You don't know it, but you're the epitome of what the Six wanted in man. You help those who are less fortunate than you, you're honest, and kind. Why wouldn't you be embraced in the Heavens?"

"I think you're a bit smitten and bias, Gladio," Prom teased. They kissed lazily, dragging their tongues across their mouths.

Prompto licked his lips, humming happily.

"When do you have to go?" The blonde asked.

Gladio looked to the horizon, seeing the beautiful hues of orange and red bleeding together to the soon dark bluish soon to be night sky.

"Soon, unfortunately," he said quietly.

Prompto patted his chest, "Welp! Let's not be late getting home then," he said getting up and brushing off his robes.

Gladio quickly got on his feet, taking his love's hand, walking beyond the meadows, for the sun to take them home.

 

* * *

 

When Prompto heard the cries and pleas of Eosians, whether they were slaves or refugees of Neflhiem, homeless men, women, an children of Lucis, stressed servicemen of Tenebrae, or overworked citizens of Altissia, he would cast down and help them.

He'd feed the wary elderly woman who hasn't eaten in days time. He'd bathe and clothe orphans. He'd rid pain of tired workers. Should someone be severely mistreated, Gladio would come down and assist to protect the defenseless. Prom couldn't turn his back on people who needed him the most-- like strangers had helped him in his past life. 

Though no one knew who he truly was, every single person he helped, thanked and blessed him under the name of...well, himself.

And with this, Prompto felt at peace with his position the Heavens granted and blessed him with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my 2nd favorite to write. Purely for the sex....cough.


	5. Twinsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a small gift to represent their friendship.
> 
> But now, as they've confronted, accepted, and explore their new found relationship-- the small token of friendship means much more now than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Momento
> 
> Tags: friends to lovers, mention of captivity, suoer incredibly short chapter

While being held in captivity, the chain was all Prompto had to comfort him. A small momento of how he and Gladio came to be as a couple. From friends, to lovers.

It had started off as a joke, really. After spending a lot of time together, Gladio and Prom had been nearly inseperable. And one day, while they were hanging out at the mall, Prompto had seen some cool looking wallet chains.

He had suggested they both get one. Like a B.F.F necklace-- only masculine and not as obvious as to what it would resemble.

But to his surprise, Gladio shrugged and bought them; reaching in his bacl pocket to clip one end to his wallet, and the other end on the blondes belt loop. And of course he did the same to himself.

Not long after that, Prompto had accidentally confessed to Gladio-- which the behemoth responded with great excitement. And that, was unexpected.

For Six's sake, they got matching outfits. You know the one-- grey pants, dark tank top, leather boots. You know whose idea that was? WRONG-- Gladio's. Unless you guessed it was the shield then, you were right.

That small chain on his hip reminded him of all of their moments together. First meeting, befriending one another, going out, their first kiss-- everything. It was comforting of what they meant. Which is why he knew he would come for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea idk I just...here lol


	6. How We Came to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How prom and gladio adopted Lux and Hy, as a special (separate) chapter from WWBYH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Family
> 
> Tags: fluff? Angst? Child adoption, family
> 
> Hello Everyone!
> 
> If you've stayed with me this far for some worlds Okayest quality fics, then shit do o have something sweet for you! This chapter, on particular, relates directly to my Modern Family series, more specifically When We Brought You Home. 
> 
> This little exclusive chapter goes in depth of a later reveal in the series (which is briefly mentioned in the story). I hope you enjoy this if you've already read WWBYH. If not, and you lile this, go check it out in my works!

The idea of having children had been on their minds moments after they had confessed their love for each other. So it was only natural that they had done research prior of where they wanted to adopt (after discussing in great length why Prompto absolute refused to use a surrogate for biological children).

So yes, of course they spent their honeymoon in Tenebrae, interviewing with Orphanges. Many locations had denied the couple based off of their combined wages, stating their low middle class was not sufficient enough to raise any of their children.

Except one place.

For the Ula Frey Contemporary Home for Children embraced Mr. Argentum and Mr. Amicitia-- their concerns were a bit more concerned with their backgrounds, morals, ethics, and genuine interest for their orphaned children, than judging their parental skills based off their capability of supporting a child in need. 

The director gave them a book of their children's profile, allowing them to search for children by age.

They flipped to the very last page, seeing as some of the children were also organized by how long they had been there. To their surprise, many child had spent maybe less than three months, adoption periods being a fast turn around. However...it was a bit obvious as to why. 

Many of their children were infants. Newborns to nine month olds. Their oldest child was two years old, who had been there for six months. It made no sense to the newlyweds. But then again, most childless couples wanted a baby, to get the similar experience of that of being at the hospital  birthing their baby. Most people didn't flip past the first 15 pages or so. Which was a shame, and snapped a heartstring or two with Prompto.

Lux Horrdengary. Age 2. Born August 2nd. Female. Blonde hair. Blue/Grey eyes. Live in time 147 days.

The couple had learned Lux's parents were accidentally killed returning from Neflhiem. Apparently during a particular high flux of attacks at the borders, citizens, refugees, and visitors where desperate to cross the borders. Tensions were high for both neighboring countries, threatening to detain noncompliant persons who incited a rush.

Well...one shove too much sent the young couple forward, causing an immediate reaction of soldiers.

Lux survived with a few grazed wounds. Her parents however...

With documentation on their persons to return to their home, the child was taken into state affairs, since no living family members remained.

Prom and Gladdy fell in love with her. Keeping her name, as she shone brightly in their eyes, they were able to take her home. They also ensured her dual citizenship remained in tact.

 

Hy on the other hand came to the A family under abrupt circumstances. 

In Gladio's line of work as a fireman, some stations are certified as Safe Surrender sites. Meaning, a parent could surrender their child over to the department to be taken to a child care service to be adopted. Not many stations had come across this, since the program was designed for newborns released from the hospital with a weeks spend of being born.

So the morning of clocking into work earlier than he was scheduled for, would certainly change their lives.

After about a month of bringing Lux home, Gladio went back to work. Be had decided to go on early so he wouldn't allow himself to feel the guilt to returning to work.

Since the station was having some co abduction done in the back and half of their entranceway, all Firemen had to park in the empty lot across the street. It was only temporary until the construction was complete within the next few days.

What he didn't expect was to find a small box by the civilian entryway.

Curious, and a bit annoyed, Gladio made his way over towards it. It looked like those postal mail bins they would receive with mail and donations.

But instead, he found...a child?

What the ever living--- it was below 30°! Who the he'll could just leave a ki-- no, baby, outside like this?! In Gladio's mind there were no circumstances in which anyone had to hold their pride above shame when it came to this.

He picked up the child and brought them inside immediately, hoping they weren't left outside for too long. He bolted to the aid station, not stopping to say hello or answer the guys question of what he bad there in his arms.

Gladio's hand flew as they did a quick assment on the infant. He shouted for someone to get his dad on the phone. Being the Captain, he would make the decisions of how to handle the situation.

The I can't stirred a bit from the commotion around him, but didn't cry. His bright green eyes wandered around, clueless of what was happening. Where he was. Whom he was with. 

In his mild state of panic, Gladio stopped when he heard a little giggle. He looked down to see the young one smiling. Was it normal for babies this young to smile? Or to laugh, at that matter? His little hands opened and closed as he locked around.

The little hospital band on his wrist reminded Gladio of the box he came nestled in. He dug through it, trying to see if anything was left behind with him. An unofficial certificate of live birth. A jug of formula. Diapers. And a pacifier.

Well God damn...

The document regarding the live birth only revealed the time, date and location of where the baby had been born. And since the hospital band was still on his wrist, the station had at least 48 hours to keep the child before turning over to child services. And with the wrist band, they can request the birth certificate.

Because Gladio had found the baby on his watch, he and his crew rotated shifts of looking after the baby, while rotating with other crew members to work their hours.

The news came to a surprise to Prompto whem his husband had phoned him, telling him about the news. Gladio enjoyed watching the baby, who he called him Hy-- short for Hyacinth. He was happy and easily entertained, which fit the name.

Gladio insisted he wasn't attached, despite his partner, Ignis, pointing out how he's already named the child, refuses to part with him when his shift ended, and informed everyone how to care for him.

And honestly...it didn't bother him.

Maybe he should have a talk with his husband?

Maybe they should try to adopt the baby boy...

 

It was a bit of a battle to adopt the child. With strict and technical guidelines and laws, their income once again reviewed, the possibility of the fsmily becoming financially strained taking on another child-- the 'reasons' the couple couldn't adopt the child by the city of Insomnia were beginning to become obsurd.

But with the help of their lawyer, Prompto's best friend Noctis, along with many testimonies and letters written by those who supported them, they were eventually able to adopt the baby boy.

And they had never been happier. And of course their love for children I fluenced the married men to do more and help local children in Lucis.

Surprisingly it was easier to become a foster parent than legally adopting a child, which frustrated Prompto-- seeing as he was a child of the system, and knew many people were not fit to be a parent, or qualified to handle many children at once. He knew it was flawed and overwhelmed, but it shouldn't excuse the non caring, disgustingly desperate, method of recruiting and approving adults to become guardians.

But this didn't stop him or his husband. No sir. They would make a difference, damn it. And should they adopt in the future, this should help their case. Right? Maybe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my favorite one to write. Yes because its part of my story already lol. It came very naturally for me to write up and I just...love this entire Au. I can talk aboit it all day. Literally. Come at me bro.
> 
> Also, random side note: Should Prompto ever be in a band, he'd be in one as lead vocalist like Picturesque or Pierce the Veil. Imo. Just sayin'. That is all.


	7. The Farmer's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farm Hand Cowboy Gladio falls in love with the farmer's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Free-- Cowboy/Farmer AU
> 
> Tags: fluff, implied smut, farmer au, unbeta'd because who had time for that
> 
> Okay seriously this came to me because of the song, Farmers Daughter by Rodney Akins. It's cute.

During the brutal Duscae summer, Gladio found work on a local farm to be a helping hand for Mr. Cor Leonis.

Gladio was practically hired on the spot after hearing word from Kenny that the young man was looking for work. And since no else had come around to ask for the position, Cor cut to the chase and laid it down for him. The work was not easy, the hours were long, and no other help...but the pay was good.

Day in and day out Gladio worked himself to the bone hauling hay, shovling manure, mending fences, burning grasslands, feeding the stock, tilling the ground, giving the machinery maintenance-- Gladio wasn't sure if he was reslly cut out for the job. Especially since it was just he and the boss.

He did get a slight change of heart when the Farmer Cor mentioned his son would be returning back from school soon. His last week was nearing, and he would be able to help with the work.

Well thank God's.

If it were just one more hand, it'd be enough for Gladio.

He listened as Cor spoke about his son-- how he was going to school in the city to become a photographer, and how he was quite talented at that. Now that he had mentioned it, Gladio wondered if majority of the photos in the house were his son's. Prompto, as he said.

But Gladio didn't ask. This was a summer job until he could herd later in the fall. There was no reason to get too friendly. As far as he was concerned, he probably wouldn't come back here to find another job. Nothing personal...

 

Driving in his truck at the ass crack of dawn, Gladio gets to work. He begins his usual routine with checking in on the stables. Only this time, he notices he's not alone.

A lanky blonde kid was petting Hax, a horse Gladio had been riding for the few weeks he's been working on the farm. 

The blonde turns when he hears footsteps. "Oh, hi! Mornin'! 'Ssumin' you're Gladio?" He said.

All Gladio could do was nod. He couldnt help but stare. This kid was...pretty good looking.

With a smile, he stuck his hand out, " 'M Prompto, Cor's son,"

He took his hand, barely giving a squeeze  still watching the younger man almost warily-- which seemed to make Prompto nervous.

"Well, uh," he clears his throat, returning his attention back to Hax, "I heard you and Haxy boy have been getting along, so you can keep riding him if you like,"

Gladio cocks a brow in wonder. Prompto turns to him and smiles, "He's my horse,"

Oh. This was surprising. Hax was a temperamental horse and didn't like anyone, even Cor, handling him. Gladio vaguely remembers talking about how someone broke him, but he honestly couldn't picture this scrawny kid to be the one to do it.

"C'mon big guy, we're burnin' daylight,"

 

 

Working with Prompto was...quite refreshing, actually. He had an awful happy attitude when it came down to the worst chores or jobs to do. When that summer sun was just beatin' down their backs, Prompto's humor and encouragement made everything not so bad.

Prompto may be thin, but he was strong. His muscles flexed beautifully under the sheen of sweat worked up from hard work. 

Sometimes when Gladio would drop in on his days off to help Cor with something minor, Prompto would come out to give him something to eat or drink-- giving the excuse that his Ma didn't want him to go without a lil' somethin'. He'd stay and wait until Gladio finished whatever tray of goods the young blonde brought out, and take it back inside with a shy smile and small good-bye.

It left Gladio feeling happy and curious, wanting more from the younger man.

But of course he wasn't exacrly sure if he was interested in him. Or in men for that matter. He could just be really nice. In a non-flirtatious way.

 

But Gladio soon learned that Prompto was in fact gay (or at the very least, possibility bisexual) when he was leaving to head home. Someone had been visiting the house-- a young man speaking with Prompto. They looked like they had been arguing.

Gladio tried to mind his own business but he couldn't help shut notice how Prompto looked like he was crying, or the way this asshole had been speaking to him since he spoke in a higher volume than necessary.

He stood there awkwardly as he watched the stranger storm off the porch and into his shitty foreign car. Prompto avoided eye contact from Gladio as he walked back inside the house.

The following day Gladio didn't bring up last night's incident. It wasn't his business and he didn't want Prompto to fell as if he were being treated any differently. However, he couldn't help but feel the negative aura the other was emanating.

At dusk, they called it quits for the day. Once they unsaddled the horses, cleaned and racked their gear, Prompto made his way back home. "See y'tomorrow Gladio," he said unenthusiasticly. 

Oh no. That wouldn't do.

"Hey Prom? Hold up a sec," Gladio called out. Prompto stopped in his tracks, waiting for Gladio to do or say whatever he needed to sat so he could go on about the rest of his evening.

Walking over to him, Gladio gently placed his hand on his shoulder, "Listen, I know it's not any of my business, but obviously what happened yesterday if eatin' ya. And if you need to talk about it, I'm here,"

Prompto looked up, nodding.

Gladio waited a few more minutes before insisting again if Prompto needed to vent. "If it'll help, I will stay for as long as you need me to if it gets you to smile again,"

Gladio sat and listened to Prom talk about his boyfriend he had back in the city during the last college semester. In short, he wasn't a good boyfriend as he was in the beginning of their relationship. Last night they had argued about something stupid his now ex brought up. Something about how he was too busy for him now that he was home, how he couldn't really believe he was working all this time and not out with someone else. He even mentioned how later that night called and asked of he was fucking Gladio.

It was all laughable really.

Gladio gave his two gil about how Prompto should be treated in a relationship. With respect, honesty, and trust. If he had none of those things, or one but not the other, he shouldn't waste his time.

 

 

A few more weeks have gone by since Gladio had the heart to heart with Prom, and it seemed that they were working better together than ever before. More than that actually. They would spend their time off together down at the river or go shooting for some rabbits.

Gladio knew he liked the young blonde from the beginning. But this feeling continued to grow the more he spent time with him. And since he had gotten out of a bad relationship, it would be on bad taste to try to have anything of that sort with him. Unless of course he brought it up first.

"Hey, there's an outdoor showing down at the Cauthess of Justice Five tomorrow night," Prom said to Gladio as they took a break in the shade from mending yet another fence the family bull ran down.

"Aren't those tickets expensive?" Gladio asked.

Prompto nodded, "Yupp! So I was thinking we should take your truck and park up over the hill where there won't be anyone guarding to watch it for free," he suggested with a wicked smile.

Chuckling, Gladio agreed to go.

So of course, after work, Gladio swung by the farm once more to pick up his favorite blonde; who was sitting out on the porch swing with several random items on the steps.

"What's all this?" Gladio asked curiously as he got our of the truck.

Hopping to his feet, Prompto tool two strides before gathering the items from the steps.

"Just some general essentials! Blankets, poofy pillows, food, beer, and snacks for us to enjoy while watching the movie,"

Whoa.

This...this felt like a date.

Was this a date?

"C'mon big guy! We gotta hurry!" Prompto exclaimed, tossing everyone on the bed of the truck. 

Taking the back roads to the movie premier was just as Prompto had predicted. This aide was completely cut off with no one guarding the site for freeloaders like these two from watching the showing.

Prompto quickly set up everything, wanting it to be perfect and worthy for the next two and a half hours of Justice Five.

They got comfortable in their spot; shedding off their boots and grabbing another blanket to cover themselves.

Gladio looked in the bag of snacks Prom had brought, and nearly squealed when he found a little baggy of caramel popcorn-- which amused Prom quite a bit.

As the movie played, the closer the two came together. Gladio was nervouse at first for the possibility of misreading the situation. But when Prompto had reached for Gladio's favorite treat (which sat neatly in his lap), the situation was not so hard to read.

So, Gladio put his arm around him, suggesting he'd be more comfortable resting his head more on his chest.

 

By the time the movie was over, Prompto whined how he didn't want to leave yet.

Looking up, Gladio could see that they had a beautiful view of the stars, nudging Prom to look up.

They pointed out constellations and near by planets. They even shared their favorite stories of the Six in the starry heavens.

Silence did come into play after a while. They grew comfortable with each other where the silence wasn't awkward or wanting to fill it with small talk.

From the corner of his eye, Gladio could see Prom was staring at him. He looks over to see how close they were. Even in this close distance, Gladio was able to see the small smile on the smaller man's face.

Prom looked...happy. Really happy. And that made Gladio share the same feeling in return.

"Thanks for coming out with me Gladio," Prom said quietly.

"Thanks for asking me to come out, Prom,"

They held their stare for a while longer. Clearly not wanting to end the night.

"Y'know, I haven't told you about this guy I like," Prompto brings up playfully.

Raising a curious brow, Gladio asks him about this so called guy.

"Well, for starters, he's very serious. Doesn't smile a lot. But when he does, it's so worth the trouble of making a fool of myself,"

Gladio snorts, recalling all the times Prompto had tried to get him to loosen up around him.

"But, he's pretty funny. Sarcastic. We love puns. Let's see what else...oh! He's very tall, and built, and strong. So handsome,"

Gladio blushes several shades which Prompto can see.

"He's cute when he blushes," he adds on.

Collecting himself, Gladio looks at Prompto again with interest, listening to everything he has to say about this 'mystery man'.

"We respect each other. We can be honest with each other. And...I trust him. A lot. What do you think I should do?" He asks, biting his lip nervously.

Gladio readjusts himself, sighing dramatically for effect. "Well, does he trust you?"

Prompto shrugs. "Do you trust me to tell you who it is?"

He hums, wanting to hear this little confession.

Prompto props himself up, looking down at Gladio, only to lean over to his other side and whisper in his ear, "I really like you, Gladdy-- oompf!"

Gladio pulls him down into a kiss, holding him still by his waist. His arm that pulled his down slides off for his hand to cup Prom's delicate face.

He flicks his tongue over the the others lips, asking to be let in. The moment Prom opens his mouth, Gladio surges for the opportunity-- wanting to get more of a taste of this wonderful made person he's holding.

Prompto falls back to his side, pulling Gladio with him; surrounded by his large frame. He spreads his leg to make room for the cowboy to settle between them. The little pleased whimpers go straight down Gladio's pants, making it harder (heh) to contain himself. But it's the lip bite Prompto gives Gladio that makes him grind down, making Prom break away and gasp.

Gladio attacks his neck with small love bites, laving them over with his tongue.

Just as he's about to ask the blonde how far he wants to go, a slender hand slip under his shirt, and another tugging at his belt.

They shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't. But Gods damn they were going to anyway.

They got all tangled up in the bed of the truck until early morning.

Their 'date night' stayed on Gladio's mind all day.

And played as a reminder to how they came to be since they married last spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my heart. I love them so much.
> 
> This has been a fun week for these two babes. I definitely have some more stories to write up for this pair, which im looking forward to. Thanks for reading and all of your comments!


End file.
